When I Wake Up
by Fujodanshi-san's Apprentice
Summary: Lovino is your typical loser at school, but when bullies finally took it too far, Lovino finds himself in a different world, unable to go back.


**A new fanfiction is born...**

**I don`t own Hetalia: Axis Powers**

* * *

"Hey."

The lone boy looked behind him. A group of menacing people approached him.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The two men jumped down from their mounts and unsheathed their swords. Though filled with uncertainty, they pressed on forward, leaving their beasts to wait.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Let go of me you shitheads!" the smaller boy screamed, dropping his food and proceeded to head butt the guy holding his arms back.

A girl stepped forward and socked him in the face. The boy fell on his butt, holding his bleeding nose.

"Not so tough now, are you, Vargas?"

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"..." one of the men groaned, leaning on his sword. "...I'm tired... Go on ahead..."

"Heracles!" The other man scolded, but was ignored when Heracles made himself comfortable on the ground and napped. The man sighed. "Fine."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The boy watched as the group left him unmoving on the ground as pain overtook him. The last thing he saw was someone from the group, looking back at him, until darkness filled his sight.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

There was a sudden change in the air, the man noted, and walked on, until he reached a clearing. In the middle as a mound of earth, with a hollow-looking tree in the middle.

He approached the tree silently, and carefully examined it as he looked at it at every angle. A single spot caught his eye.

A small circle with a dragon-like drawing marked the bark of the tree with black ink. He slowly took small steps closer until he saw it clearly. Curiously, he lifted a hand to brush a finger over it.

As soon as he touched it, black ink erupted from the mark, surrounding him. Unnatural red light covered the whole tree and slowly as the ink spread around the man, the tree dissolved into red ashes, starting from the tips of the leaves. The man yelled in pain, all while the ink surrounded him, seeping into his skin and filling him. He could feel it run in his blood. The tree was dissolved up to his size now, and something brown came into his view. He painfully cracked an eye open, his blue irises mixing in with black ink and dripping out in the form of tears. He yelled again, this time in surprise as the tree dissolved around a young-looking man with brown hair and a strand of curling hair that rose up freely. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pain, the blank ink left the man's body in forms of dark shadows and was absorbed into the boy's body. The man dropped to his knees, panting heavily. All his strength vanished. Even kneeling was painful for him. Exhausted, he fell on his side, passed out, along with the boy.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

In a dark cave, a pair of golden irises shone brightly. For a moment, they sharpened, but just darkened just as fast. There was a deep rumbling growl.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

At that very moment, several events that had connected itself to each other had taken place.

The long, brown haired woman grits her teeth and glared at the man who had made a fool out of her. She shakily stood up, leaning on her sword and faced the smirking man atop a dragon. She mounted her own dragon and faced him. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them again, and yelling out as she charged, feeling a newfound energy boiling inside herself.

The pale man dropped his teacup as he shivered. The china broke as it made contact with the stone floor, and the man watched them scatter. He felt like bursting, but he kept it to himself, not having time for release of energy.

The blonde man looked out his window, hearing a roar in the distance. He felt cold well up inside him, and he ran to his balcony, overlooking the forest bordering his mansion. There was another roar, and he joined in, freeing the cold in his chest, quickly replaced by heat.

The green-eyed male's eyes widened when he felt something pierce his heart. He let go of the reigns controlling his dragon, and felt around his chest, feeling for any sort of crimson wetness but saw none. His dragon roared, and he slid off, holding his hands up to his face. The dragon roared again and swooped down after him.

The girl eyed her brother through her window as he talked to his acquaintances happily. She glared at the scene, wondering why he would never be like that with her. Her heart clenched uncomfortable, as if stabbed by a dagger and twisted slowly. She looked away, though the pain lasted for more seconds.

The boy flew in the sky atop his dragon, gliding and swooping and turning perfectly. He let out a laugh. It was important to cherish little things that bring him happiness. His life is not as active as he wished it could be. The warmth of the thrill and the adventure filled his body, and at that moment he felt as if it was only him, his dragon and the small world.

The small boy daintily gathered his scrolls and neatly put them back where he had found them. He adjusted the hairpiece in his head and looked out the window. He wished that he will come home soon. A surge of heat suddenly coursed through him, and his body, unable to withstand the huge amount of power, dropped to the ground.

Then he screamed.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

A blinding light erupted from the sky, only to disappear a moment later. Not many were able to see it, but seconds after, an aftershock erupted on the earth. Humans tripped and fell in shock and fear as the wind blew roughly, then disappearing into a slow afternoon breeze. Many eyed suspiciously to the north, where the wind came from, suspecting only one culprit.

Gidadraggidaen Academia, otherwise known as the "Hell House" of Osthaven. The "evil" school that houses unnatural beings, freaks of nature and hells' minions. The very bane of the rest of the population's lives and the roots of corruption in the Council.

Dragons and Riders.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

_A destiny made from a bond_  
_Created in time_  
_When hearts are ruled by fear_  
_Decisions will have to be made,_  
_May it be right or wrong_

_The great devil the One must find alone._  
_The battle must first be lost to win_  
_And in Union of the bonded_  
_The World will survive_

* * *

**So, how is it? As of now, I won't be able to update much because of work, school and also of having no computer, but I'm still happy that I could write this.**

**Special thanks to Ootori Tatsu!**

**Please R&R~**


End file.
